draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
E'lsra
An E'lsra (pr. eh-elzz-ruh), also known as the "Griffin Pact", was an agreement of alliance between the Unia'a and the Molouks created around 8,000 BA. Terms of the E'lsra The terms of the E'lsra thus include: *By tradition, a monarch of Ramirra must travel to Tyrell once every one thousand years to sign the Parchment with the dagger Rui'a-end with the Tyrellan monarch to ensure a continuing alliance between the elves and saurians. *By agreeing to the terms of the E'lsra, whenever one ally is in dire need of the assistance, the other is required by honor to assist their ally even to destruction. History There are at least 3 different E'lsra's recorded/mentioned in the Chronicles of Libera, although there were nine E'lsras completed by the time of the Ascension. The 1st E'lsra The first E'lsra created a shaky bond between the Unia'a and Molouks when the wǽre, who were once allies to the elves, decided to overturn their friendly coexistence on the same land of Tyrell and attempt to overthrow the elven kingdom, led by their leader, Hräer. It is implied that koran S'irelli had been at war with his once-ally for decades before he sent runners to the south to find anyone that could assist the elves in this desperate confrontation. S'irelli's scouts found Ramirra and the Molouks, and eventually appealed to the Arbiters and High Arbiters of Ramirra. One of the High Arbiters, Mreeye Dragonhart, had a daughter that had compassion upon the elves and wished to help them. In order to make this assistance official, the Arbiters named Derajk Dragonhart, Mreeye's daughter, the first queen of Ramirra. As told in Founders, Derajk led a newly formed army called the Eran-Thor, commanded by General Earthclaw Boew, an old friend, to Tyrell. Their greatest battle against the wǽre, called the battle in the borderlands, left both the Molouks and Unia'a in confusion, and both races blamed each other for betrayal, while it was the wǽre who had truly confused them with the Black Wind. Derajk returned to Ramirra after being poisoned by a bronze blade. However, one of the Founders, Swift Kesral, ordered her by the edict of Zarem to fulfill her promise and return to Tyrell to complete the E'lsra. This Derajk did, renewing her relationship with S'irelli. Her and the koran, as well as Ayaka, defeated Hräer and the demon Jarkul before Jarkul raised the Thunderwall and ultimately cut off the wǽre from the Unia'a. Derajk and S'irelli met again 40 years after this E'lsra and agreed that once every one thousand years a monarch from Ramirra would travel to Tyrell to renew the E'lsra and ensure a great alliance between the elves and saurians. The first E'lsra saw the first appearance of a Loran Rutia, the first appearance of Rui'a-end, and was the only E'lsra to occur before Den'verden was created. The 6th E'lsra In about 3,000 BA, the Griffin Pact was to occur once more. However, the king of Ramirra at the time was hard-hearted and refused to travel north. In their anger, the elves responded by sending a fleet of their largest Loran Rutia, said by Aero to have all been as large as Mekraya, to destroy Ramirra. The Loran Rutia decimated Old Ramirra, which had been larger than Zanoll, to the small isle present during the Ascension, before stopping the attack. It is then implied that the king of Ramirra, out of fear, agreed to the E'lsra. This story would prove to be part of the motive for the ninth and last E'lsra to occur in Den'verden. The 9th E'lsra The ninth E'lsra is told in Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite. It started when queen Tasaru of the Molouks was celebrating her 25th birthday and three small Loran Rutia appeared in the palace. Their Re'sgalan, the elves Zarin, Darrin, and Garin, ordered Tasaru to obey the E'lsra before departing. After hearing the story of the 6th E'lsra from Aero, since Tasaru had never heard of an E'lsra beforehand, she brings a group of people with her to the north. There she meets soran Elemsra and discovers that Wyse, a monster wyvern from across the Thunderwall, has had Tyrell under winter for 700 years. After a series of events Elemsra is rid of the possessing Wyse, and Tasaru travels with her, hundreds of soldiers, and her companions to make battle with the wyvern. Elemsra dies in the battle after cutting off the end of Wyse's tail, which in turn kills the Beast. Zarem returns her and several hundred of the dead on the battle field, excluding Wyse, back to life. Tasaru leaves soon after, having made fast friends with Elemsra. Category:Traditions